Naruto's new look
by the midnight stalker
Summary: Kakashi did something bad And now Naruto's gone but he his back and he is hot just what will Kaka do to the sexy looking fox why you will have to find out this is not a long story and is most likely gonna be a one-shot what do you think? T for swearing


Naruto was running from hi sensei jumping though trees anything to get a way "that lying son..." he stopped that thought he could not risk his anger or hurt to interfere with his charka as even a small spike would alert his sensei to his location.

Something he did not want unlike popular belief he was not stupid nor untalented and could kill a jonin if he tried (he had done it before...) but that was the problem he never tried.

But not anymore he was sick of acting stupid acting happy he was sick of his male teammate getting special treatment because he was a so called protégé and he was sick of loving someone who could would not love him back.

Maybe he should take up gaara's offer who knows he may even get over that stupid Cyclops...

* * *

Leaf, tree, almighty log, orange jacket...wait what! Kakashi doubled back almost tripping over his own feet (not that he would ever admit it he was a ninja for fucks sake) and there in front of his eyes was naruto's jacket that he was never seen without.

A present naruto would say when Sakura or Ino would bother him about his taste in fashion which happened every other week or so.

Kakashi looked around desperately hoping to see a flash of yellow of his small students' hair which he had always loved for its vibrancy.

But after ten minutes he gave up walking slowly to his empty apartment wondering where it had gone so wrong he pulled the jacket closer to his face so he could smell his students scent something he had always enjoyed.

The minuet he got in he grabbed a quick bowl of food before going to bed so he could wake up in the morning so he could apologize to naruto and explain just why he had to train that stupid stuck up brat.

Never once letting go of the jacket in his grasp instead pulling it closer so he could imagine that the bright boy no young man was with him not running around somewhere in the dark of in a ratty empty apartment...

* * *

The next morning saw one Hatake Kakashi wake up early something that was not strange no the strange thing was that he got up got dressed fed his dogs and practically ran to his teams meeting place...on time.

He arrived just on time getting a shocked squawk from Sakura and Sasuke who were...kissing? When had that happened Kakashi thought to his self before shaking his head.

"Where is Naruto I need to talk to him" he asked well commanded, Sakura shook her head as Sasuke kissed up her neck (eww)

" he won't turn up for another hour at least as we have become used to you being late sometimes he sends a clone in his place but" Kakashi nodded at her explanation before sitting down and ignoring the couple who had gone back to making out.

After one hour Naruto finally turned up except he looked nothing like the Naruto they all knew and loved (well Kakashi loved but still) instead he had long blonde hair done up in a tight plait wearing a tight black kimono with red trimming that was split at the sides with black slightly lose leggings and red ninja sandals and a red obi tied in a way that left quite long trails all in all he looked hot something Kakashi noted first.

" Sorry I am late but Gaara would not let me leave something about evil demon paperwork and stupid ero-racon dogs" he said shrugging murmuring the last bit to himself in what Kakashi thought was shock and amusement.

Kakashi nodded to his student " now that we are all here" at that he sent a look to naruto " we are going to be doing some training Sasuke you are going to go practice and master any jutsu you have copied while Sakura you are going to go with him and help or heal him if needed okay" Sasuke and Sakura nodded and went off into a empty clearing far enough away that they would no here what he was going to talk to Naruto about.

"Sensei what am I going to do?" Naruto asked tilting his head making him seem cute and innocent even though he knew naruto was none of those things he did not like being pranked thank you.

" You and I are going to have a little talk naruto" and with that Kakashi promptly pushed Naruto up against a tree in a way that he would not be able to get out off with a smile on his face the entire time.

Naruto struggled for a moment before relaxing into Kakashi's hold " what do you what Kaka-sensei I though you have to go train Sasuke" he murmed bitterly causing Kakashi to drop his head into the junction of the neck were naruto's scent was strongest and licking it to the surprise of Naruto.

" I am sorry I really am It's just the Danm counsel demanding that I train the Danm brat and you make me go crazy all the time I don't think I can take anymore and If I were to be with you alone...well I would not let you go I would mark and claim you before dragging you to my den to hide you away."

Naruto had frozen beneath Kakashi's hands making the older ninja doubt himself until Naruto surged forward to claim the other ninjas lips Kakashi once he got over the shock took control of the kiss growls vibrating from his chest the only thing going through his mind 'mine claim mark mate sub nice' he pulled away to get a look and to ask Naruto if this is what he really wants but Naruto surprised him with what he said " Take me mark me make me yours I do not mind I have loved you since my first heat just plea..."but before he could finish the copycat ninja claimed his lips again...needless to say Naruto would be very sore in the morning and a certain Kazekage will forever be mentally scared after what he witnessed.

* * *

okay this is a small idea that has been running around my head for the last few days sooo

Kakashi is part dog demon so thats why he seems rather dog like and Naruto has a vixen in him so he gets heat like a normal fox demon okay and Sasuke did not leave and they are about 16 18 in naruto's case as he is two years older then rookie nine

any way please review and The image is of naruto (well Nabu but I modified it) and I don't Own naruto cause if I did then deidara would be Naruto's brother and going out with sasori! :P

please review

bye bye

cat


End file.
